Cupboard
by KorePotter
Summary: Padre de tres niños, feliz, guapo y exitoso eran cosas que Petunia nunca había esperado de su sobrino. Una década después de la última vez que se vieron, descubre que nada es como esperaba y se ve obligada a enfrentar toda la culpa. TRADUCCIÓN


**Cupboard**

(Alacena)

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Esta historia es una traducción de **Cupboard** de **VoledmortCan'tStopTheRock.**

* * *

Petunia tarareaba mientras hacia el desayuno. El sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y el fragante olor a rosas proveniente del jardín delantero flotaba en su cocina. Como de costumbre, Vernon seguía durmiendo y no se levantaría hasta que ella lo llamara. Una sonrisa adornó sus labios mientras sus pensamientos se dirigían a Dudley. Finalmente había conseguido comprar su propia casa con el dinero que se había ganado gestionando Tesco y se había mudado el mes pasado. Petunia coloco un poco de tocino en la sartén y observó cómo chisporroteaba. Era reconfortante pensar en él. Todo lo que tenía que suceder ahora, era que su hijo encontrara una mujer adecuada para darle nietos.

Caminó hacia la mesa sosteniendo la sartén, coloco el tocino y los huevos en un plato, mientras lo hacía sus ojos miraron con dirección hacia el pasillo por un breve instante. La alacena bajo las escaleras parecía tan inocente como siempre, pero Petunia todavía fruncía el ceño al verla. Ella no quería ni _saber_ que era lo que su sobrino estaba haciendo ahora. A juzgar por la forma en que las cosas habían sucedido después de la última vez que tuvieron contacto (hacia diez años) el muchacho probablemente estaba muerto, o peor estaba dado a la fuga mientras causaba estragos.

Frunció los labios ante la idea y cuando estaba a punto de llamar a su marido para que tomará el desayuno, escuchó un fuerte _crujido_ que provenía de fuera, como si un coche se hubiera salido de la carretera. Inmediatamente, Petunia se acercó a la ventana para estirar el cuello y mirar fuera, curiosa. _Esto es extraño_ , pensó, _no hay ningún coche por aquí.._.

Sintiéndose un poco desanimada por el suceso inexplicable (odiaba toda las cosas que tenían explicación) Petunia se alejó de la ventana, pero se detuvo cuando algo llamó su atención.

¡De pie en medio de la carretera desierta estaba un niño pequeño! _La estupidez de los padres en estos días..._

Con rapidez, Petunia abrió la puerta y se dirigió al niño. A medida que se acercaba, pudo notar que estaba llorando. Sin embargo, lo que la sorprendió no fue el hecho de que estaba parado en medio de la calle o que llevaba puesto lo que parecía ser una túnica escarlata, fue su cara lo que la hizo dudar sobre si debía ayudarlo. Verlo, era como mirar veintidós años atrás, en la alacena debajo de la escalera.

Una mata de cabello negro totalmente rebelde cubría la cabeza del niño y caía sobre su cara. Bajo unos pequeños lentes se ocultaban unos intensos ojos verdes. Siguió llorando mientras ella se acercaba, aunque parecía que se estaba calmando. _Debo estar imaginando cosas,_ pensó Petunia. Tenía que ser una coincidencia, estaba segura de ello… no había manera de que ese pequeño tuviera algo que ver con _él._

-¡Niño!-espetó ella. A pesar de que sentía empatía por el niño no tenía por qué mostrarla. Solo Dudley lo había conseguido.-¿Por qué estás en medio de la carretera? ¿Tus padres no te han dicho que es peligroso?-Ella agarró su mano con fuerza y tiró de él hacia la acera. El niño lloró más fuerte pero no opuso resistencia y dejo que lo llevará.

Se quedó sin aliento mientras hablaba.

-Yo n-no sé do-donde estoy. Mamá y papá se h-han ido.

-¿Te dejaron aquí?-gruño Petunia indignada. Miro alrededor entre el número cuatro y cinco. _¿Con qué clase de gentuza vivía ese niño_?

-¡No-o!-gritó el niño mirándola con sus grandes e inocentes ojos.- ¡La abuela trajo algu-algunos pollos y uno empezó a perseguirme!-sus lágrimas habían empezado a caer de nuevo.- Y tenía tanto mie-miedo… lo único que quería hacer era ir-irme lejos y ¡después estaba siendo exprimido, me sentía _muy_ apretado y termine aquí!

Petunia frunció el ceño, era obvio que el niño estaba mintiendo. No se podía desaparecer y aparecer en otro lugar sin desearlo. El chico era un pequeño mocoso y sus padres probablemente no eran diferentes. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que era la viva imagen de _él._

-¡Oh, basura!-espetó.- ¿Qué paso realmente?

Petunia frunció el ceño cuando el niño siguió llorando.

-¡N-no estoy mintiendo!-dijo desafiante, se limpió la nariz que le moqueaba con la manga de su cap… esa cosa que traía puesta.

-¡No ensucies tu ropa!

El niño se detuvo y el flujo nasal continúo escurriendo. _Bueno_ , pensó Petunia, _al menos es educado_. _Es una lástima que diga mentiras tan feas._

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó ella fuertemente. Si podía averiguar su identidad había una pequeña esperanza de que pudiera deshacerse de él antes.- ¡Y no te atrevas a mentirme!

-Por supuesto que no, señora.-dijo en pánico.-Mi nombre es Albus.

¿Albus? _¡Albus!_ Pensó sorprendida Petunia. ¿Quién en su sano juicio le pondría a su hijo un nombre tan horrible? No, tenía que ser una mentira. El niño, obviamente, tenía un problema con las mentiras, no le sorprendería que sus padres fueran criminales. Probablemente estaba en prisión en ese momento y simplemente habían dejado a su niño valerse por su mismo, que llevará una mala vida. ¿Acaso no veían que estaban criando a la futura generación? Ese pequeño mocoso probablemente terminaría como un ladrón a los once. Ella exhaló lentamente por la nariz.

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre las mentiras?

-¡No estoy mintiendo!-dijo Albus frustrado.-¡Solo quiero ir a casa!

-No uses ese tono conmigo, niño.-lo regaño.-Ahora, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Tu verdadero nombre.

-¡Albus!-dijo usando el mismo tono.-¡Albus Severus Potter!

Petunia palideció. _Eso_ _no podía ser cierto_...

El niño continuo ajeno a su repentina inquietud.

-Tengo un hermano mayor llamado James y una hermana menor llamada Lily. ¡ _No sé_ porque mamá y papá me llamaron Albus!

 _¿Lily? ¿James?..._ ¿Albus? Oh Dios. ¡El muchacho había engendrado! Solo _él_ tendría el valor de nombrar a su descendencia con tales-tales nombres… antinaturales. Petunia respiró profundamente. _Aún podía ser una coincidencia_ pensó desesperadamente, aunque por dentro sabía que era inútil. No había manera de que fuera sólo una coincidencia, con _esos_ nombres, pero tenía que asegurarse de que...

-¿Quiénes son tus padre, niño?-dijo Petunia entre dientes, temiendo por la respuesta.

-Harry y Ginny.-dijo.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras sentía como perdía las esperanzas. _¡Así que este_ _era_ _su hijo... genial!_ _Justo lo que necesitaba..._

 _Albus continuo sin inmutarse, excitado._

 _-¡Papá es Auror! ¡Él encoge su uniforme para mí cuando llega a casa y me deja llevarlo! ¿No es genial? Quiero ser un Auror cuando sea grande. Mamá jugaba Quidditch antes de que mi hermano y yo naciéramos, pero ahora escribe para el_ _Diario El Profeta._ _A James le gusta escribir. Sigo diciéndole que es más como mamá que papá.-Albus rió.- Pero a él no le gusta, porque mamá es una_ _chica._ _El volvió mi cabello azul el otro día, porque yo…-_

Petunia levanto una mano para silenciarlo y Albus dejo de hablar inmediatamente. Cuando menos hablará mejor, aunque se sentía un poco culpable por ser tan fría. Había sido un largo tiempo desde que había estado cerca de un niño pequeño y ya había olvidado lo inocentes y llenos de vida que eran. Ella deseaba que Dudley se apresurará y tuviera algunos niños, ya que obviamente su primo ya los tenía. ¿Tres hijos? Evidentemente, _la suerte que él tenía,_ era que los de su clase se reproducían rápidamente y en gran número.

-¿Sabes dónde vives? ¿En qué calle?

-¡Valle Godric!-dijo Albus alegremente, parecía que todo rastro de lágrimas se había ido. –Si tienes una lechuza puedo escribirle a mamá y papá, o mejor aún, puedo volver por red flu. ¿Tienes chimenea?

Petunia se tensó. El mocoso era totalmente anormal, pero a pesar de sus tendencias molestas, no podía evitar sentir el calor con el que le hablaba. Nadie parecía hacerlo en esos días, ni siquiera Vernon. Fue en aquellos tiempos, cuando admitió, muy a su pesar, que echaba de menos la presencia tranquila de su sobrino. Él siempre había anhelado que le pusiera atención, pero en aquel entonces, Dudley era más importante y a él, lo había empujado a un lado. Lamentaba el haberlo hecho.

Un repentino _estruendo_ rasgo el aire y Petunia salió de su breve estupor. Un hombre había aparecido de la nada, justo en medio de la carretera al igual que Albus lo había hecho antes.

-¡Papá!-gritó Albus mientras corría hacia el hombre. Harry Potter lo levanto con sus fuertes brazos y besó la frente de su hijo, enterrando la cara en su pelo.

-Gracias a Merlín que estas bien.-respiro Harry, inclinándose hacia atrás para mirar a su pequeño hijo. Petunia se quedó clavada en el suelo, pálida y siendo testigo de la escena frente a ella. El chico había cambiado mucho en la última década.

Había desaparecido la timidez que tenía a los cinco años, había desaparecido el pequeño de diez años, había desaparecido el adolescente desgarbado y escuálido; en cambio, en su lugar había un hombre, y un hombre muy impresionante. Su cabello negro, al igual que su hijo, estaba tan desordenado como siempre, cayendo sobre los mismos brillantes ojos verde esmeralda que siempre había tenido y que con frecuencia habían llenado de amargura a Petunia porque le recordaban a Lily. Era atlético y de anchos hombros, y media a lo menos seis pies. Petunia todavía podía recordar cuando era tan pequeño que su cara presionaba su estómago cuando trataba de abrazarla. Una culpa repentina corrió por sus entrañas al recordar la forma en que lo había rechazado. Ahora era más alto que ella. Su piel saludable brillaba con el sol que se reflejaba sobre sus nuevas gafas redondas. Petunia sintió que se le encogía el corazón al ver la expresión de amor con que miraba a su hijo, y fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de que no podía encontrar ningún defecto en él.

Harry bajo a Albus hasta apoyarlo en su cadera. Petunia observó cómo su sobrino perdido hacia mucho tiempo se subía a la acera a menos de tres metros de donde estaba parada. Parecía más impresionante de cerca. Tenía los bordes de sus ojos adornados con líneas por la risa, y su peculiar sonrisa era contagiosa mientras observaba a Albus. Petunia se sorprendió cuando sintió una repentina punzada de celos, _él nunca me miró así…_ ella negó, _no merecía ser mirada con amor_ incluso ahora.

-¡Hice un nuevo amigo, papá!-rió Albus y se volvió a mirarla.

 _Oh Dios…_

Petunia se encontró con la mirada de su sobrino y casi dio un respingo cuando vio conmoción e incredulidad en sus ojos.

- _¿Tía Petunia?_

Albus los miraba confundido, trataba de averiguar porque su padre, quien siempre había sido valiente, de repente estaba ansioso y pálido.

-Hola.-dijo rígidamente, sin saber que decir. ¿Debería de preguntarle cómo le iba? ¿Él realmente quería hablar con ella?

Petunia se salvó de su dilema cuando un tercer estruendo rasgó el aire y una mujer pelirroja que llevaba una niña pequeña apoyada en su cadera y de la mano a un niño se materializo en medio de la carretera. Ella notó como Harry se mostró agradecido por la distracción y le sonrió ampliamente a los tres que caminaban hacia él, la mujer lo besó castamente en los labios. _Esta mujer_ , pensó Petunia, _es muy hermosa_.

-Te estabas tomando tu tiempo.-dijo mientras acomodaba mejor a la niña pelirroja sobre su cadera.-Por lo que seguí tu rastro de Aparición.

-Está bien, encontré a Al bastante rápido.-

-¡Mamá!-sonrió Albus mientras su madre le daba un beso en la mejilla.

La mujer sonrió.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, ¡Pero, tenía mucho miedo!

 _Él_ se rió ante la exclamación de su hijo y Petunia decidió que le gustaba el sonido de su risa. Pero inmediatamente anuló la sensación brutalmente; se sentía como si estuviera interrumpiendo una escena familiar. _Tal vez si me escapo rápidamente..._

-Hola.-dijo amablemente la mujer.-Supongo, que eres quien encontró a nuestro pequeño Albus.

Ella se ahogó.

-Sí, fui yo. Él es todo un… parlanchín.-Aunque en los últimos minutos había llegado a observar a su sobrino, aun le resultaba difícil saber porque había nombrado a su hijo Albus Severus. Tal vez era un ma- un anormal. ¿Enserio? Pensó. Pobre niño, tiene que vivir con eso toda su vida.

-Err, Gin.-dijo el hombre titubeando un poco.- Ella es mi tía Petunia. No creo que te la haya presentado.

-Oh, un placer conocerla.-dijo "Gin", aunque su expresión no cambio mucho, Petunia pudo sentir como su voz se volvía un poco fría cuando se dirigía a ella.

-Tía Petunia, ella es mi esposa Ginny y ellos son mis hijos, James, Albus y Lily.-se podía notar en su voz el orgullo.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-dijo Petunia señalándolos a todos ellos, pero luego añadió bruscamente.-Bueno, debo irme. Justo estaba preparando el desayuno.

Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, Ginny parecía estar en silencio echando humo y sus ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente.

-¿Les gustaría unirse?-la palabras salieron de su boca sin que ella pudiera detenerlas y vio la sorpresa en la cara de su sobrino.-Quiero decir, si no _tiene que…_ es solo que no te he visto en mucho tiempo y ahora tiene una familia y…

-Nos encantaría.-respondió Ginny con gusto. Petunia vio el perdón y consuelo en su cara. Los niños, al parecer habían notado la tensión de ese momento, y se habían mantenido en silencio.

Los cinco Potter la siguieron hacia el número cuatro. Petunia no estaba segura si Vernon ya se había ido, pero encontró la respuesta al notar su plato vacío y la falta de las llaves del coche. Tenía la sensación de que él no tomaría muy bien el que Harry Potter apareciera en sus vidas y mucho menos en su hogar. Al pasar por el pasillo vio como los ojos de Ginny se dirigían a la alacena debajo de las escaleras y fruncía el ceño, una expresión que hacia contraste con la suavidad de su cara. El hecho de que Ginny conociera como había tratado a su marido durante los primero años de su vida golpeo a Petunia tan duró que ella mantuvo la mirada baja, totalmente avergonzada.

Entraron en la cocina y se puso a trabajar sacando más comida de la nevera, les dio una sonrisa débil a los niños que estaban sentados junto a su madre en la mesa. La cara de su sobrino adquirió una expresión nostálgica mientras miraba alrededor con curiosidad, antes de que finalmente, se sentará al lado de su esposa. Petunia notó como Ginny le tomaba la mano.

-Tocino y huevos ¿Están bien?- preguntó ella, sorprendiéndose de su hospitalidad.

El hombre estaba sonriendo, sus brillantes ojos verdes la miraban con agradecimiento y admiración. Ella sabía por qué. Él hacia la misma pregunta todos los días antes de preparar el desayuno, solo para asegurarse de que estaba haciendo la comida correcta, ya que a veces Dudley quería panqueques. Petunia se dio cuenta de que ella realmente quería cocinarle su desayuno. ¡Oh, como había cambiado los papeles!

-Eso sería perfecto.-respondió en voz baja y luego dijo algo que Petunia nunca le había dicho en el pasado.- ¿Le gustaría un poco de ayuda?

Abrió la boca con sorpresa por un momento, pero luego la cerró.

-Oh, no. Así está bien, puedo arreglármelas.

Ella se puso a preparar el desayuno, decidiendo que debía averiguar que había estado haciendo.

-Entonces…-empezó Petunia mientras se paseaba por la cocina.- ¿Qué ocurrió en los últimos diez años? ¿Qué haces para ganarte la vida? ¿Ese hombre, _Vodlemort_ se ha ido?

Ginny resoplo y su sobrino la corrigió riendo un poco.

-Sí, _Voldemort_ se ha ido. Me las arregle para derrotarlo cuando tenía diecisiete años. Trabajo en el Cuartel de Aurores, somos una especie de magos policías, aunque un poco más militarizado.

-Oh, eso es bueno.-dijo impresionada mientras rompía los huevos. Los policías eran personas respetables.

-Si.-elevo la voz Ginny con orgullo.-Y fue ascendido a Jefe del Departamento el año pasado. Es el más joven de toda la historia.

-Te dije que mi papá es genial.-dijo Albus meciéndose en su silla, acción que fue detenida rápidamente por Ginny.- ¡Cuando sea grande voy a ser un Auror como él!

Petunia sonrió.

-Eso es tener una meta inteligente, tu padre es un buen hombre.

En su visión periférica vio a Harry y Ginny ponerse rígidos pero le sonrieron. Los tres niños se asombraron ante el extraño comportamiento de sus padres y los miraban con curiosidad.

Espere. ¿Qué acababa de decir? Petunia sintió palidecer al darse cuenta de que acababa de admitir lo que pensaba de Harry.

¿Y… ella se refería a él en su mente como _Harry?_

El nombre se sentía extraño. Él nunca había sido "Harry" para ella, solo "muchacho" o "sobrino". Se sentía raro, pero extrañamente agradable pensar en él como alguien más cercano. Ella se arriesgó a mirarlo, tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro que parecía brillar, como si le estuviera sonriendo a ella. Se volvió de nuevo a la estufa con el fin de quitar la sartén y repartir la comida, una pequeña sonrisa adorno sus labios. Gracias a Dios Vernon ya se había ido.

-El desayuno está listo.-dijo tomando uno a uno los platos y colocándolos frente a todos.

Ginny sonrió.

-Esto luce delicioso, Petunia.

-Gracias.-respondió ella.

-¡Esto es realmente bueno!-dijo James llevando los huevos a su boca.-¡Saben igual que los de papá!

Harry rió mientas dejaba a un lado su propia comida para cortar la comida de su hija de manera que pudiera comer fácilmente.

-Así que Harry, ¿Qué edad tiene cada uno?-preguntó Petunia con curiosidad.- ¿Cuándo se casaron?

-¡Tengo seis!-proclamo James con orgullo antes de proceder a ingerir su tocino.

Albus sostuvo su tenedor con torpeza sin dejar de mirar a su padre.

-Tengo cinco.

-Y Lily tiene tres.-dijo amablemente Ginny mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija.

Harry sonrió y asintió a tía Petunia, curiosamente se sintió orgullosa al saber que se dirigía a ella.

-Hemos estado casado por siete años.

-Pareces muy feliz.-dijo de la misma manera.

-Somos.-dijo Harry mirando a su esposa que le sonreía. Petunia sintió una oleada de afecto hacia la mujer que podía darle a Harry todo lo que ella no pudo. Los sentimientos hacia su sobrino habían dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados y ella no tenía la menor idea de hacia donde se dirigían. Pensar en _él_ -no, pensar en Harry sin siquiera hacer un mueca de disgusto era desconcertante después de tantos años de desprecio.

La mesa se quedó en silencio por un momento y Harry comenzó su propio desayuno. Petunia se dio cuenta de que todavía se comía primero la clara del huevo y untaba la yema sobre una tostada. Cuando él vivía en Privet Drive, le molestaba ese hábito al comer, ya que era bastante extraño, pero ahora, pudo notar que no había conseguido dejarlo. Miro casualmente alrededor de la mesa y se horrorizo cuando estuvo a punto de dejar escapar una risa genuina al ver como Albus imitaba los patrones de alimentación de su padre. El niño lanzaba una mirada sobre el plato de su padre cada dos segundos, asegurándose que estaba consumiendo su desayuno exactamente en el mismo orden que Harry. Incluso estaba tratando de poner la misma cantidad de comida en su pequeña boca. Ginny le llamo la atención y sonrió divertida.

-Es una fase.-artículo en silencio.

Petunia sonrió. Ella sabía sobre las fases, Dudley había pasado por muchas y una de ellas fue sin duda el "yo quiero ser igual que papá". Vernon Dursley había permitido que lo siguiera todo el día y copiará todo lo que hacía, incluso redacto una copia de "Contrato de Grunning" y Dudley lo firmo y acepto con el sello de aprobación. Cuando Harry descubrió que ella era la hermana de su madre había empezado con las fases, entonces él dijo "Quiero ser igual que tía Petunia" Basta decir que eso no duró por mucho tiempo después de que ella lo regañara por ponerse sus zapatos de tacón alto. Mientras lloraba, se le había escapado decirle que ella no era como su madre, un comentario que le valió un día entero en la alacena. Petunia se lamentó al recordar la inocencia de su crimen y la veracidad de sus palabras.

-¿Cómo están Dudley y Vernon?-preguntó Harry ante el silencio.

-Dudley es gerente en Tesco.-comenzó ella saliendo de su ensimismamiento.-Se mudó el mes pasado. Vernon sigue trabajando en Grunnings, pero está pensando en retirarse pronto. Aparte de eso, nada ha sucedido. Dudley todavía no se casa por lo que fue una impresión grande para mi encontrarme con… Albus. (A pesar de haber descubierto el afecto que le tenía a Harry, Petunia todavía no podía apreciar plenamente ese nombre)-Nunca te había imaginado con niños.

Harry rió.

-Creo que ninguno de los dos. Pero, después de la guerra Gin y yo volvimos a estar juntos y… todo fluyo a partir de ahí.

-Eso es bueno. Me alegró.-dijo Petunia sonriendo, ella sabía lo mucho que su comentario significaba para él.

-También estoy contento.-dijo Harry después de un silencio.-Muy contento en realidad. Hace diez años yo no podía imaginarme en la posición donde estoy ahora.

-Sin duda, pero ¿En ese entonces que podías saber de tu futuro?-inmediatamente se arrepintió de su pregunta al ver como Harry palidecía.

Petunia había conocido al niño a lo largo de su vida y aun recordaba pequeñas cosas entre sus memorias. Había ocurrido mucho tiempo, cuando él estaba en la escuela, ella a menudo se preguntaba porque después de que él llegaba a casa cada verano siempre sufría pesadillas horribles. Era obvio que el ambiente de no era bueno. Sin embargo se reprimió a sí misma, _tampoco Stonewall era bueno y sin embargo ella quería enviarlo allí..._

-Durante-durante la guerra.-Harry se aclaró la garganta y la miró seriamente.-La situación era mala y me refiero a _muy mala._ El régimen de Voldemort había superado al de nuestro gobierno y junto a mis dos amigos comprendí que no podía confiar en nadie, la gente desaparecía sin razón y los niños.-casi escupió las palabras con disgusto.-eran encontrados muertos en la calle. No era un momento feliz para ninguna persona, sin importar de qué lado estuvieras. Basta decir que no vi mucho hacia el futuro, solo pensaba en que debía tener mucha suerte si quería tener éxito al matar al bastardo.-dijo y luego miró con preocupación a sus hijos.-Ignoren la última palabra, niños.

-¡Es por eso que papá es famoso!-dijo Lily alegremente, totalmente inmune a la repentina tensión en la sala.

Petunia lo miró con sorpresa.

-¿ _Eres famoso?_

-Err… solo un poco.-dijo mientras se pasaba las manos con nerviosismo sobre su cabello, un hábito que siempre hacia, si sus recuerdos no le fallaban. En ese entonces lo había encontrado molesto, pero ahora le resultaba entrañable.

-¿Solo un _poco_?-se burló Ginny y luego se volvió a Petunia.-Él no se lo dirá, pero es el mago más famoso en el mundo.

Ella estaba atónita. _Harry Potter_ ¿Famoso?

-No lo creo.-le dijo.

Harry se rió nervioso.

-Bueno, es más o menos así.-parecía incomodo al hablar sobre sí mismo.-Puse fin a la guerra cuando mate a Voldemort.-

-Oh.-dijo estúpidamente.

Él rió.

-No te preocupes. No tenías forma de saberlo.

-Sin embargo, puedo vencer a papá en snap explosivo.-dijo James con orgullo.-Y el tío Ron lo derriba en el ajedrez.

-Nunca dejaremos que la fama se le suba a la cabeza. Ya tiene suficiente ego como es.-dijo Ginny en broma y le guiño un ojo a su marido. Por un momento, Petunia recordó a James y Lily.

Harry rió y le apretó la mano.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que haces Ginny?-preguntó Petunia.

Ella sonrió.

-Escribo para _El Profeta._ Es un diario mágico británico.

-Ella escribe la columna de deportes.-dijo Harry dejando su cuchillo y tenedor en el plato vacío, con mucho tacto, haciendo caso omiso a Albus que rápidamente se metía el último tocino a su boca antes de dejar también sus cubiertos.

-Oh, eso es maravilloso.-

-Gracias.-respondió Ginny.-Ahora quiero disfrutar de mis hijos.

-Yo también quiero ser un escritor.-elevó la voz James.-Y voy a jugar Quidditch. Voy a probar para el equipo de Gryffindor cuando este en Hogwarts.

Petunia tenía una idea vaga de lo que decía, así que se limitó a asentir.

-¿Por qué no quieres ser Auror, como yo?-se quejó Albus. –¡Y ni siquiera sabes si vas a estar en Gryffindor!

-Por supuesto que voy a estarlo.-dijo James.-Lo que me preocupa es que seas seleccionado a Slytherin.

-¡Vamos a verlo! Puedo cambiar tu cabello a color azul como…

-¡Chicos!-ladró Harry.-Siéntense y cuiden sus modales. Son invitados en la casa de mi tía Petunia y les haría bien recordarlo.

Los niños parecían castigados y dijeron entre dientes.

-Lo sentimos, papá.

Lily se rió y Harry echó un vistazo a su reloj.

-¡Oh, wow!-dijo sorprendido.- ¡Son las diez! Tengo una conferencia en cinco minutos. Lo siento mucho, tía Petunia, pero realmente nos tenemos que ir.

-Está bien.-dijo ella siendo amable con todo el mundo cuando se levantaron para marcharse.-Ven-vengan en cualquier momento.

Harry dejo de arreglarse su capa por un momento.

-Gracias, creo que lo haremos.

-Voy a llevar a los niños a casa.-dijo Ginny y Harry la besó agradecido.-Fue un placer conocerla Petunia y gracias por el maravilloso desayuno. Espero que podamos reunirnos con su familia algún día.

Petunia se sintió halagada.

-Oh, eres demasiado amable. No fue nada.

-¡Gracias!-dijeron a coro los niños y siguieron a su madre a la puerta.

Petunia les sonrió y luego se volvió hacia su sobrino que estaba de pie tras ella.

-Err…bueno.-comenzó Harry.-Gracias por cuidar de Al cuando se perdió. Sería interesante si pudiéramos ponernos al día en otro momento… Te voy a enviar una carta.

-Eso suena maravilloso.-dijo Petunia sorprendida cuando las palabras salieron de su boca ¿Era posible que había odiado a ese hombre hacia menos de una hora?-Voy a estar esperándola.

Él sonrió.

-Gracias. Creo que esto es un adiós.

-Sí, supongo. Adiós Harry.-dijo Petunia en voz baja y luego hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho.

Harry pareció sorprendido por al abrazo, pero se sintió relajado cuando los brazos de Petunia lo envolvieron. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que los abrazos eran mucho mejor cuando los recibía de alguien que sabía que nunca había sido abrazado de niño. La abrazó con gusto y abiertamente, como si fueran viejos amigos y Petunia se dio cuenta de que se había hecho adicta a ellos, Dudley y Vernon nunca habían sido de mostrar afecto físico y justo ahora se dio cuenta de que realmente lo necesitaba.

Se separaron y con un gesto se despidió de la familia Potter que desapareció con un _estruendo_ y nuevamente, Petunia se encontró completamente sola.

Poco a poco comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, pero se detuvo al pasar junto a la alacena bajo las escaleras. Petunia la miró y se sintió disgustada por algo, minutos después se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba disgustada con ella misma. Observó la manija de la puerta y agachándose abrió lentamente la alacena. No había mirado en ella desde que Harry se había instalado en la segunda habitación.

Petunia dejo la puerta abierta tras ella por un momento, como si estuviera en un trance, se sentó sobre el colchón delgado y la cerró. Todo se volvió negro y el olor a humedad inundó sus fosas nasales, podía oír el sonido de su respiración mientras su mano buscaba el interruptor. Era un espacio tan pequeño que ni siquiera podía estirar sus piernas. Finalmente encontró el interruptor y el lugar se inundó de luz. Miro alrededor con horror ante el pequeño espacio.

En los pequeños estantes había algunos cachivaches inútiles, pero cada uno le contaba una historia a Petunia. Había un viejo libro para niños, ella lo recogió quitando el polvo de su portada. _"El león, la bruja y el armario"_ proclamaban las letras plateadas. Parecía haber sido leído muchas veces, porque la pasta estaba a punto de romperse y numerosas páginas habían sido desprendidas. Obviamente, Harry había pedido prestado el libro a un profesor o algo similar y se había olvidado de devolverlo. Petunia sabía que habría prohibido a Harry tener ese libro en casa hacía muchos años.

También en la plataforma había un dragón rojo de plastilina que ahora era de color ladrillo debido a todos los años que había pasado en la seca alacena. Petunia lo recogió y lo sostuvo en la palma de su mano, estudio la forma que Harry le había dado con sus pequeños dedos, como había manipulado la masa para formar el pequeño hocico y las rudimentarias garras de cada pie. Al lado de donde estaba el dragón, moldeado del mismo material pero de color azul, se encontraba lo que parecía ser un caballero. Petunia lo recogió y lo sostuvo con su otra palma, podía imaginar a un Harry de cinco años recreando escenas entre los dos personajes durante las largas horas que había pasado sentado donde ella estaba.

Con cuidado, Petunia los puso en su lugar, al mirar a un lado, algo llamó su atención. Quitó el polvo de la pared y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y su respiración se volvía inestable ante lo que estaba allí. Había dos figuras bastante grandes dibujadas sobre la madera con lo que parecía ser un rotulador de color negro. Uno tenía un largo cabello rojo y el otro un desordenado cabello negro, ambos lucían una enorme línea como sonrisa y dos alegres puntos como ojos. Las palabras " _ **mamá y papá"**_ habían sido escritas con un garabato infantil en la parte superior, seguidos de cuatro signos de admiración al final.

Su respiración se volvió irregular y de pronto las calientes lágrimas hicieron su camino sobre su cara. Petunia cerró los ojos y apretó sus rodillas contra su pecho, enterrando su cabeza entre ellas, ola tras ola de una terrible culpa se apoderaron de ella.

-Lo siento, Harry.-sollozó en la oscura alacena.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Les dejo por aquí esta pequeña historia, espero pronto publicar su continuación. Gracias por todo el amor y fe que tienen en mí.

Agradezco a **VoledmortCan'tStopTheRock** por darme permiso de traducir su historia.

Y sobre todo _¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Rowling! Gracias por toda la magia que nos regalaron._

Espero sus comentarios.

Un beso.

 **KoréP**


End file.
